


Maybe I Want You To

by dorianpavus



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood, Digital Art, M/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorianpavus/pseuds/dorianpavus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Now, the evidence is piling up and getting outright undeniable—the cold hands; the pallor and the aversion to sunlight; the coppery aftertaste Scott gets sometimes when he kisses Isaac, the taste that leaves him wondering whether or not his boyfriend’s killed someone tonight—and Scott’s left wondering if it’s just a matter of time before Isaac goes for his jugular vein, too. Before Isaac decides he’d be better off as dinner.</p><p>And the really scary part? Is the way Scott doesn’t even think he’d mind that. Actually, it might be kind of exciting—it’d be a Hell of a lot better than student life and copy-editing, at any rate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I Want You To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [amorremanet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorremanet/gifts).



> For ~[amorremanet](http://amorremanet.tumblr.com), and her [Scissac Vampire AU](http://amorremanet.tumblr.com/post/60739391212/your-hearts-racing-are-you-scared-scott). Which the summary is from, so full credit for that goes to her. :]

**Author's Note:**

> Also on [deviantart](http://charcoalwarden.deviantart.com/art/Maybe-I-Want-You-To-399262768) (larger size available as dl) and rebloggable on Tumblr [here](http://blueeyeslahey.tumblr.com/post/60797951867/for-amorremanet-and-her-scissac-vampire-au).


End file.
